ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zon's Universe Episode 1
Zon's universe has been rebooted. The following is no longer canon. Date: 7/10/2012 Location: Vulpin My name is Zonator. I am a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. I used to be normal, wandering the among the trash, trying to survive like all the others. When, one day, while digging through the trash, I found a ship. An old, rusted ship that had just a bit of fuel left in it. I dug most of it out, sniffed it over, and then stepped onto the door. It caved, sending me into the ship’s interior. The control panel was old and dusty, with purple gunk pouring out of the fuel tank. I wandered to the back, only to find a locked door. I sniffed the chain, and it crumbled to dust. I pushed the door down, and proceeded to the sniff the cargo. I came up to large box glowing green. I touched it, and it fell apart. Out tumbled a pulsating green crystal. It rolled too my paws, and suddenly exploded in a flash of green light. I was launched against the wall, going through it and into the dirt and trash outside. Vulpimancers gathered around me to see if I was dead. I sat up suddenly, and looked around. I stood, but on my back two legs instead of all of them. At this sight they back up and made hissing-like noises. “What…just happened?” I recoiled in fear at the sound of a voice. Then, I realized it was mine. “What the…” Behind me, the old ship roared and started up. The energy surge caused by the crystal had brought it back to life! The other Vulpimancers ran off, and I jumped back down into the ship. With my new-found knowledge caused by the crystal, I pressed a few buttons and pulled a few levers, and the ship lifted off. I steered it off into space, not knowing where I was going. The Ships’ recent Star Logs said that it had come from Earth. I decided to check it out, and went in that direction. *Backstory Finish* I land on Earth and climb out of the ship. The wind from my decent still causes the grass to ripple, and the leaves on the trees to shuffle. I drop down on all fours as the ship powers down, and begin to wonder around. Many strange, small creatures darted past me and into bushes. They all smelled odd to me. I came to the edge of a small grassy cliff, peering down onto a small town. I looked around for anything else, and slipped and fell all the way down the cliff. I landed in a cactus plant at the bottom, and rolled out onto the ground. I pulled the spikes out of my fur and stood on all fours. I wandered into the town, and people screamed and ran as I walked by. One man saw me and his eyes widened, but he didn’t run away. “Hello.” He said. “Hi!” I replied. He froze. It seems he wasn’t expecting me to talk. He pulled something out of his pocket, and spoke into it. He pointed it at me, and a collar suddenly shimmered onto my neck. “Hey!” I yelled. It shocked me, and I fell to the ground in pain. The next thing I know, three guys in black and yellow suits walk up to me, and put me in a cage. “I’m glad you could come.” The man that put the collar on me says. “It’s our duty to protect and serve you, Sir.” One of the Other Guys says. “Sir,” Another suited man speaks up. “This Vulpimancer is already collared and ready for shipping. Proceed?” “Yes” The first one says. The second one loads my cage into some high-tech truck and is about to close the door, when he suddenly disappeared. “Hey!” The first one yells. The last one draws a gun and starts pointing it at things, when he disappears, too. The first one talks into a phone-looking thing. “We’ve got a situation here! Send Back-up!” He then disappears as well. The man who called them backs up and looks around. He is suddenly lifted, and thrown into the air. He screams, and runs away as soon as he hits the ground. “Hey, you okay?” Someone was suddenly standing next to my cage. She wore a purple and black T-shirt, and black pants. On her right wrist was a Purple, funny-looking Watch. “Those guys do this whenever a new-guy comes wandering into town.” I was about to answer, but she suddenly started talking again. Really fast. “So, you’re new, right? I see you’re not human. I’m human. Do you come from the planet Earth? I know I do, but you might not. You’re orange. Is that normal where you come from? Is that your favorite color? My favorite color is purple. Purple is a nice color. Some people don’t like purple, they say it’s girly. I don’t think so. Do you? Can you even understand me? H-“ Then she suddenly seemed to remember I was trapped. “Oh right! Sorry, sometimes I get carried away like that. Hehheh, I’ll just unlock this cage. Don’t worry, I do this all the time. She somehow unlocked it and got my collar off, So I came down out of the truck to thank her. I rubbed my neck. “Um, thanks for freeing me.” “No problem! Like I said this happens all the time!” She shook my paw really fast. “My name’s Speedy! That’s a little nickname I gave myself, I don’t like my full name that much. What’s your name? Do you even have one? I’ll-“ “Stop!” I yelled. I immediately regretted it. “Oh, sorry, um, no, I don’t have this so-called name. What is that?” “It’s what people call you when they address you. Like I said, mine is Speedy. So you need a name, huh? How about…” She thought for a moment. “Joe!” I shook my head. “How about… Billy?” “Nah” “Bob?” “Nope” She began listing names, and I disagreed with each one. “Nick? Ben? Bart? Barry? Joey? Jack? Simon? Alivn? Calvin? Jake? Aron? Abel? Abe? Bailey? Baldwin? Decklin? Riely? Alex? Bane? Clay? Donny? Mordacai? Ceasar? Cain? Cal? Cadmus? Tom? Jerry? Cameron? Camille? Cane? Casper? Carl? Perry? Carlo? Quincy? Quentin? Quimby? Dixie? Lance? Gordon? Brian? Quinn? Circe? (That’s a girl’s name -_-) Gunter? Rick?” “No, none of them sound right.” “Well… I can think of lots more if you want-“ “NO! I mean, no, thanks. I guess I’ll have to come up with my o-“ “How about Zonator?” “…” “What? No?” “No I like it…nothing.” “Okay then, Zonator! What brings you to Earth? “I don’t know. I just wanted to see what was here. I don’t really know what I want to do.” Suddenly, beams of light came down all around us, each materializing into another one of the Suited Men. “Uh oh.” Speedy said. One pulled out a gun and shot a yellow laser at us. Speedy pushes me behind a crate, just in time. “Who are these guys?!” I yell as they barrage us with more lasers. “Eh, just the Local “Police”. They’re some kinds of Intergalactic Police, but they’re realy just doing it for their own benefit.” “How?” She ducked as a laser flew past her head. “Payoffs, mostly. But their main goal is to achieve some kind of ‘Ultimate Power’” The crate exploded, sending us both backwards into a stone wall. It began to rain. “Oh, this just got real.” She stood, and sped away, lasers whizzing by her face. She circled back and knocked two of them out. I saw this, and suddenly got the urge to help. (Insert the start of epic action song here) I stood, and charged at one. They turned and began firing at me. Several shot by me, and one almost hit me, but I jumped, flipped, landed on one, and immediately jumped onto another, laser shooting through the air the whole time. Meanwhile, Speedy knocked another out, but then a laser hit her, sending her flipping into the air. “Ow…” A laser came towards her, but she back flipped out of the way, then sped around knocking three more out. One of them yelled to the others. “Dammit, guys, this isn’t working. 0-994-21, call in…The Juggernauts.” “On it.” One of them pressed a button on his belt, just as I knocked him out. Speedy stopped running at my side. “Did he say, ‘Juggernauts’?” She asked. “That’s what I heard.” Suddenly, there was a giant ‘Boom!” and the ground right where we were standing exploded in a large yellow flash, leaving a big ditch. I was sent crashing through the wall of a building, breaking it to rubble. I moaned, and shakily came to my feet. I look to the top of the cliff I was on before. There was a large black and yellow Tank. It glowed in various places as it powered up again. I jumped out of the building, just as it exploded in a large yellow flash. I rolled and came back to my feet. I looked to see if Speedy was Okay and charged at the Juggernauts. I jumped left to right as yellow and brown flashed everywhere, as the explosions picked up dirt and grass. One picked me up chocked me into the air. Speedy caught me a sped us over to a bush. Just as we got there, a shot came flying right at us… … TO BE CONTUNIED! >:3 Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Zon's Universe